prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gödeke Michels
__NOEDITSECTION__ Gödeke Michels ist ein Fehdehelfer, der um das Jahr 1400 herum im Nord- und Ostseeraum aktiv war. Er wird von Quellen mit den sogenannten Vitalienbrüdern und Stertebeker in Verbindung gebracht. Der Legende nach ist er einer der bekanntesten Akteure der Vitalienbrüder. Leben Namensvarianten: Godeken Michelis; Godekin Mighel; Godekin Michael; Goddekin Mighel; Godekynus; Michael Gedecke; Gotke Michael; Godekins; Godeke Mycheles (Meck UB XXII; 12748); Gödeke Michels (Meck UB XXII; 13230); Gödeke Michael (HR I,4, Nr. 658) Lebensdaten: Geburtsdatum unbekannt, Hinrichtung 1402 Herkunft: unbekannt, Aktionszentrum vermutlich Wismar Tätigkeitsgebiet: Ostsee, Nordsee (Erwähnungen: Wismar, Rostock, vor Norwegen, vor Dänemark, Wesermündung, Oldenburg) Verwandtschaft: Das Verfestungsbuch der Stadt Wismar erwähnt zum Jahr 1397 "Gödeke Mychel vnde Clawes Mychel" in einer Gruppe von wegen eines Raubs Verfesteten.Stadtarchiv Wismar, Verfestungsbuch, S. 45. Ein Claus Michel ist um 1400 wiederholt als Geschäftspartner des Hildebrand Veckinchusen überliefert.Lesnikov (Hg.): Handelsbücher, Register: S. 511. Eventuell identisch mit Godekin Wisle. Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: bewaffneter Seeraub, Schiffsraub, Geiselnahme. * Folgende Aktivitäten finden sich bei Hakluyt 1969: ** Ostern 1394: Mit Henry van Pomeren, Clays Boniface, Clays Sheld, Hans Howfoote, Peter Hawfoote, Rainbek und vielen Anderen aus Wismar, Rostock und aus der Gemeinschaft der Hanse: , Übernahme des Schiffs „Godezere“ „gebürtig“ aus Newcastle upon Tine, welches nach Preußen segelte mit Waren von Roger de Thorneton, Robert Gabiford, John Paulin und Thomas de Chester, Schiff = 400 Pfund, Waren = 200 marks of englisch money, töteten John Patanson und John Russell und andere Besatzungsmitglieder 3 Wochen ins Gefängnis.Hakluyt S. 60. ** (1394 – Raub von Waren des Richard Horuse of Hull, welche im Schiff „der Schiffer Berline von Preußen“ im Wert von 160 Nobeln)Hakluyt S. 60. ** 1394 – Mit Clays Sheld, Storbiker und anderen aus Wismar, Rostock und von der Hanse: Übernahme eines Schiffes aus Elbig? (Master Henry Puys) mit Waren der Kaufleute Henrie Wymann, John Topcliffe und Henry Lakenswither of Yorke im Wert von 1060 Nobeln. ** 1395 – Mit Hans van Wethemonkule, Clays Sheld, „einem genannt Stortebeke“ und anderen aus Wismar, Rostock und der Hanse:entwendeten von Johannes Tuttebury auf See in der Nähe von Norwegen Waren im Wert von 476 Nobeln. ** 1395 – Mit Clays Sheld, Stertebeker und anderen Komplizen aus der Hanse: Entwendung des Schiffs „Friday“ des John Dulwer of Cley, brachten selbiges nach Maustrond in Norwegen, beraubten die Besatzung, Diebesgut im Wert von 500 Nobeln. ** 1395 – Mit Clays Sheld, Stertebeker und anderen Komplizen aus der Hanse: Übernahme des Schiffs „Margaret“ des William Bets of Cley, ebenfalls nach Mawstrond in Norwegen, dort Besatzung beraubt, Diebesgut im Wert von 400 Nobeln, und ertränkten einen der Kameraden. ** 1395 – Mit Clays Sheld, Stertebeker und anderen aus der Hanse: Übernahme des Schiffs „Nicholas“ des Nicholas Steyhard und John Letis aus Cley, ebenfalls nach Mawstrond, Diebesgut 320 Nobeln. ** 1395 – Mit Stertebeker und den Komplizen aus der Hanse: Raub des Schiffs „Isabel“ des Thomas Peirs aus Cley, hoch nach Mawstrond, Diebesgut im Wert von 406 Nobeln. ** 1395 – Mit Stertebeker und den Komplizen aus der Hanse: Versenkung des Schiffs „Helena“ des Thomas Lyderpole aus Cley mitsamt Waren und Besatzung. ** 1395 – Mit Stertebeker und anderen aus der Hanse: Raub des Schiffs „Dogger-ship“ des Simon Durham ?und des Peter aus Wiveton? vor der Küste Dänemarks. Gesamtwert = 170 Pfund. Kapitän? und 25 Besatzungsmitglieder wurden umgebracht und die Ladung nach Wismar gebracht. ** 1395 – Mit Stertebeker und anderen aus der Hanse: Übernahme eines Schiffs von Thomas Lyderpole und John Coote of Wiveton, Besatzung getötet, Wert 410 Nobeln. ** 1396 – Mit Stertebeker und anderen aus der Hanse: Übernahme des crayer „Buss of Zeland“ des Kaufmanns John Ligate, Wert 66 Pfund. ** 1398 – Mit Stertebeker und anderen aus der Hanse: Raub des crayer „Peter“ des Thomas Motte aus Cley, Wert 280 Nobeln. ** 1399 – Mit Henrie van Hall de Stertebeker und anderen Verbündeten aus Wismar, Rostock und der Hanse: Entwendung von Waren des John Priour aus/von Lenne, aus einem Schiff des Michael van Burgh, Waren im Wert von 100 lib.13.s. und 4d., dann 20 li., nochmal 30 s., nochmal 30 s., und 4 lib. 13 s. 4 d. als Lösegeld. * Ein Godekin Micheles wird im Meck UB XXII; 12748 im Zusammenhang mit einer Jahresabrechnung der Kaufleute Peter Vrese und Konrad Unruh vom Februar 1395 erwähnt. Sie hatten von ihm 6 Tonnen mit Fischsoße erfasst. Auch von Henning van Pommern hatten Sie Fischsoße erhalten.Meck UB XXII; 12748 * Im Meck UB XXIII; 13230 wird erwähnt, dass ein Gödeke Michels wegen Raubes in Wismar zwischen 1397 und 1400 verfestet wurde. Als Komplizen werden genannt: Prygghenytze (als Erstgenannter möglicherweise der Rädelsführer) Werner Lyppe, Bolte, Porrenhagen, van der Osten, Clawes Mycheles, Henneke St…, Smyd], swarte Mathies, Henneke Brünne und Dyderyk van dem Clutze.Meck UB XXII;13230 * In den Hanserecessen I, 4 werden am 6. Mai 1400 ein Gödeke Michael und Wigbold als Hauptleute einer Gruppe erwähnt, die von einer Gruppe um Albrecht Schreye und Johann Nanne angegriffen wurde. Daraufhhin wären sie mit "200 Wehrhaften" nach Norwegen gesegelt. HR I,4, Nr. 658 * In den Hanserecessen I, 5 ist eine Verhandlung in Lübeck vom 23. Oktober 1401 notiert, in der "Hamburgs Überwindung Seeräubers Gödeke Michels" dokumentiert wird. In verschiedenen kurzen Artikeln wird beschrieben, dass er auf See konfrontiert und besiegt wurde, und dass nun verschiedene Parteien Anspruch auf die Beute anmelden, vor allem Gerrit Jacobesson. In Akte 54 wird ergänzt, dass auf einem der Schiffe der Gefangene Lubbert Overdik gefunden wurde, der aussagt, dass die Vitalienbrüder ihm zuvor Schiffe genommen hätten. Hier wird die Person Gödeke Michels und die Gruppierung der Vitalienbrüder deutlich in Verbindung zueinander gesetzt.HR I,5, Nr. 46, 47, 51, 52, 54 Status: Hauptmann Fahrgemeinschaften: Henry van Pomeren, Clays Sheld, Hans Howfoote, Peter Howfoote, Clays Boniface, Rainbek, Hans van Wethemonkule, Stortebeker Auftraggeber: Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Sonstige Tätigkeiten: Sonstiges Nachgeprüft in: HR I.1 - I.3, HR I.6 - I.8 HR II.1 - II. 7, HUB 4, HUB 5, HUB 6, Lü UB, Meck UB XXII, Meck UB XXIII, Meck UB XXIV, Meck UB Nachtr. XXVb, Preu UB onl. Im Oldenburger Urkundenbuch Bd. I Eintrag §107 vom 16. Januar. 1416 wird angegeben, dass der zu der Zeit schon verstorbene Graf Konrad Gödeke Michels und seinen Leuten freies Geleit gegeben hatte. Es wird weiter auf das Bremische Urkundenbuch Bd. 5 Eintrag §77 verwiesen. Quellen The Principal Navigations Voyages Traffiques & Discoveries of the English Nation. Made by Sea or Over-land to the Remote and Farthest Distant Quarters of the Earth at any time within the compasse of these 1600 Yeeres. By Richard Hakluyt; Vol. II. New York 1969. Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch. Herausgegeben von dem Verein für Mecklenburgische Geschichte und Altertumskunde. XXII. Band. 1391-1395. Schwerin 1907. Literatur ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Michels, Gödeke